Bite me: Enobaria's story
by captain-random64
Summary: The story of everybody's favourite throat ripping career tribute. Enobaria's time in the games and her rise to victory. RATED T FOR FUTURE RIPPING OF THE THROATS
1. Chapter 1

I didn't think much when I volunteered. It was always destined for me to happen anyway, ever since I became twelve my parents and trainer have been pestering for me to volunteer however there was never a right moment. Now at the ripe age at 17 it seemed as if fate had joined me together, but from this point on I am the master of my fate and controller of my destiny, soon I shall be a victor.

Even I have to say the train to the Capitol was impressive, filled with things I've never seen, drinks I've never heard of and foods I've never tasted. My tribute partner, Jason Styx, is immediately pulled to the buffet of food beholding us and slurps, gobbles and chokes down as much food as he can. I roll my eyes but can't help but smirk slightly, he's been a friend of mine since my first day of training when he accidently nearly hit me with a throwing knife…needless to say we got in a heated argument after that and the rest is history. I can't quite remember how this led to us being friends but I can assure that it came with constant teasing on both sides and a desperate need to prove that one is better than the other.

"You know if you eat that quick the morning before the games you'll be sick before you've even left your pedestal" he looks at me with a so what attitude and I add "Might set of the bombs…"

He gives me another "Devil may care" look before pausing, slowly gulping down his mouthful and returns the rest of the food in his hands back to their respective plates.

"You know if you boss the rest of the careers around like that it might cause an early bloodbath for us" he smiles "They haven't had 9 years to tolerant your personality like I have"

I laugh loudly, loud enough for all of Panem to hear "I'd like to see them try to take me down; those wannabes will get a knife in the face before they even finish a thought about killing me"

He laughs "So will you be going for the knives?" I did consider throwing knives when I was being prepped for the games however I personally think a medium sized samurai sword would be more appropriate, still light so I can run faster. Jason adds more "I was personally thinking about going for throwing knives myself"

I laugh again but this one is different, it's not boastful and full of victory like the last one. It's more girly which I despise and at the end I give off a slight snort before covering my mouth in shame. Jason laughs and pulls my hands away from my mouth.

"What's up miss piggy? Scared I'll outshine you with my amazing throwing knife skills?"

"Yes, I'm so scared you'll accidently drop it on your foot and slow us all down" I smirk back

Our escort, Mafalda Tulipa, storms into the cart, well the best kind of storm you can do whilst wearing 5 inch heels, her face is dull with seriousness and the only sign of excitement in her is her puckered up lips which I conclude are unintentional.

"Will you two stop quarrelling and come in here, your mentors are growing extremely impatient" she growls in a high pitched voice, almost like she's mimicking an angry cat. Jason pushes me away from him, folds his arms and scrunches his face before storming off.

I laugh at his fake act of pretending to be an angry 3 year old, which he carries on until me and him are pushed into another cart on the train where we both burst out laughing about the great first impression we made on our escort.

"Having fun our we?" our laugh is cut short when we notice two people, a man and a woman, sitting in the chairs in the cart. The woman, the one who stopped our laughing, was a tall and muscular looking woman; I immediately knew who it was when I looked at her, of course I would, she is after all a victor from my District. The man, another familiar face, was Brutus who won the games only 8 years ago at the age of 16. Now at the age of 24 he is much more muscular and his hair is completely shaven off. His eyes stare us both down intimidatingly.

"Please sit" Lyme says in a commanding voice and we obey. She goes through the usual stuff, things that we've both been told 1,000 times before in training. She soon finishes with an almost bored tone saying "It's getting late, you fresh meat should get to bed" which I feel slightly offended at but I don't dare question her.

We both enter our separate compartments and I chuck off my white reaping dress before removing my undergarments leaving me with no clothes, I look around searching for some pyjamas but see nothing. The door to my compartment opens and I cover myself with my hands turn away.

"Hey Eno, Mafaldo told me to hand you…" Jason jumps out of his skin and screams in an almost hilarious high pitched voice, dropping a pair of pyjamas in his hands.

"Get the hell out of here Jason!" I shout and he slams the door shut. I walk over to the door grabbing the pyjamas he dropped and chucking them on me. I pause for a second to laugh about the situation before jumping into my soft bed.

The next morning I awake later then I expect and throw on clothes that were delivered at my door. I then drag myself to the dinner compartment avoiding the mocking gaze of Jason and the questioning stares being delivered from Brutus, Lyme forcing me to sit next to Mafalda as she was the only one who would not ask a question, being too caught up in which of her glamorous wigs to wear.

"I just don't know which one to pick" she scrunches up her face scratching her bald head, the fact that she shows us not fully dressed in makeup shows she doesn't have high hope for us and assumes she thinks we'll be dead in two weeks anyway.

My plan at avoiding an awkward situation however fails as Brutus soon whispers in a deep growly voice "There seemed to be a lot of shouting from you two last night" Lyme kicks his knee.

Jason smirks at me before turning to Brutus "Well Enobaria, do you want to tell them or should I?"

I look at him with an unimpressed face and daring him to challenge me I plainly say "Blue"

My answer gets a round of looks from everyone all of them questioning me especially Jasons who asks "What?"

I then turn to Mafalda "You should wear the blue wig" she looks at her Cyan artificial hair, considers for a second before smiling and putting it on her pinball sized head.

Jason laughs slightly "I never knew you were so proud of your body Enobaria, it usually takes a lot of courage to allow a boy into your room whilst unclothed"

"You certainly caused a scream about it" I hiss back "What's wrong? Never seen a female form before?" I sit back satisfied with my reply

"Will you two stop acting so immature!" Lyme commands us, we bow our heads almost ashamed but I notice Jason lifts his as he grins at me so I flash one at him too.

"Ooooh goodie goodie" I hear Mafalda chirp "We're heeeeere"

I turn to look and see a crowd of people gathering around the train all in various outfits of all colours, all of them cheering and desperately trying to get as close to the train as possible, some of them wave at me so I wave back at them smiling slightly at the fact that Jason is owning the crowd like he has just been crowned victor.

That's when I knew it has started; this is where the fun begins.

* * *

**I hope you like this; Enobaria is my favourite character in the hunger games series so I pray I've done her proud. I will be doing more chapters of this including Enobaria's games and possibly her thoughts during the 74th games and her time in the 75th. Please review and follow, thanks for reading.**


	2. Starting Off

I am quickly ushered out of the train along with Jason by Mafalda with Brutus and Lyme swiftly following behind us. The crowd follows our every move and it takes a herd of peacekeepers to stop them from practically jumping on us. Every time I try to stop and see the Capitol citizens it earns me a swift but gentle kick from Mafalda. It's not that I think they're the most amazing things I've ever seen however I for some reason find they're obsession with us intriguing.

However there's no time to stop and think as I am soon shoved into a large building where a man with a clipboard stands biting on the lid of his pen, I see a female tribute being shoved into a room by here escort who then closes the door and leaves.

"Enobaria Ryker and Jason Styx" Mafalda says proudly to the man before adding "District 2"

He barely lifts his eyes towards us and then points to two doors "Room 3 and 4" he says as if it pained him. Mafalda grabs us and throws us into these rooms. I am then greeted by 3 unusual looking people. All of them wearing dark blue eye shadow and bright orange lipstick however their hairstyles and colours are all very different.

One of my stylists comes up to me and removes my jacket from me before chucking it to the side. "Thank you" I whisper before she wraps her hands around my waist and removes the belt that I wrapped around my dark red dress to. I gasp slightly at the surprise of her unexpected touch.

"Lift your hair for me love" she asks in a nasally voice. I do as I am told and feel her sharp fingers bring down the zip of my dress. I shake slightly and the dress falls off. She then wraps her fingers around around my bra strap and undos that as well. To save myself anymore embarrassment I take off my underwear myself and when I attempt to cover my breasts with my arms they are slapped away by one of the stylists.

They circle me like a small swarm of sharks inspecting me literally head to toe. They soon stop and nod to one another. A man steps forward smiling bearing his whitened teeth.

"I'm Antonia" he grins before pointing to the two woman near him "This is Balbus and Camilla. Please take a seat, Aquila will be here soon."

They then smile leaving the room. I hear a slight giggle from all three of them as they go, the door slowly closing behind them. My body drags itself to the metallic chair, it's coldness almost scares me when my naked body is placed upon it.

The door swings open and a woman, with bright blue hair and lightly dyed pink skin, bursts in. She looks me up and down just like my prep team had but she does it more viciously whereas my prep team gave off the impression of three bumbling idiots.

"I suspect they didn't need to do much washing down on you?" Aquila asks to which I confirm "Now than…Enobaria?" I nod again "Tonight as you know is the tribute parade, All I ask for you to do is not to complain, understand?" I once again nod my head.

Chariot costumes from District 2 usually are well liked by the Capitol however mostly because they look brutal and reminds them how the games will soon begin. Our costumes tend to stick to stone themed as well, I remember they're being a rumour when I was five that in one of the very first hunger games the tributes from 2 were dressed up as just solid square blocks of stone, needless to say they were booed. I never did find out if this was true or not however.

My costume however is much more detailed. They've turned away from stone and just dug straight into brutality putting me in a red metalic playsuit along with leather arm protection sleeves with a dagger engraved in them, my costume is then completed with sandals and a necklace that looks like a round of bullets sewn together.

"Looking good sexy" Jason teases as soon as I enter the stable.

"You too" I laugh back. Now I see that both his stylist and mine were going for the sexy look this year. Jason is dressed in nothing but a golden chest plate, sandals and only a metallic jock strap to cover his manhood. He's clearly uncomfortable with this as he desperately tries to pull down his chest plate to hide his bare butt. I guess I got off quite lucky, I could've been in nothing but a bra and thong that were covered in blades.

As usual District 1 goes first. I did want to get a good luck at them and their build, them being my future allies, but it never happened. They're costume however was impressive. They were a black suit and dress, an unusual colour for District 1, adorned in Rubies as well as emerald green boots and contacts that made their eyes appear to look like diamonds.

The crowd goes wild for us. I'm not truly sure if Aquila wanted me to play the part of sexy but if she did she's in for a disappointment. Jason just stands their and looks intimidating which is naturally sexy and I copy, the effect however is different.

When we've finished and reached the city circle the president gives his speech. It's the same as every year and is quickly over before we are given a final circle on our chariots and then pulled into the training centre on them.

I step off my chariot with Jason and take in everything that happened in the past minute or so. It all seemed kind of blurry, maybe it was just because of the loud shouting and noise or the fact that I haven't stopped moving since Mafalda is now dragging me and Jason to the District 2 floor in the training centre.

"So how did you find last night?" Jason asks me during breakfast the next morning. I shrug not really knowing an answer, plus I don't have time to answer questions with long detailed answers because I know Lyme and Brutus will what us both to get to training as soon as possible and I don't want to miss breakfast.

The training centre itself is lighter than I expected. I always believed it to be a dark and dull looking place but it seems to be lighted up pretty well. No one else is here except the girl from 1 and boy from 4 and the pair from 7 both of which are far away from us and each other. Not far from us are two of our allies, I suggest going towards them but Jason grabs my arm stopping me from doing so. He has a point, I am also not to obsessed with getting to meet my allies as soon as possible and plus me and Jason need to time to talk strategy just between us too and once we've introduced ourselves that'll be impossible, it'll be good to take this opportunity whilst they still haven't noticed us.

"We do the usual deal right?" he asks

"Of course" I say as if it were obvious. The usual deal, if all the careers get down to the final 6 then we team up against the other 4 take them out and then fight it out between us two. It was decided when the careers first formed that that is what District 2 tributes will do.

Soon more tributes arrive, including the rest of our alliance and after the head trainers speech (which mirrored the one Lyme gave us on the train) we get to work and I meet my allies.

The pair from 1, Edie and Cutter, seems to be the most domestic of all of us. They both have a typical District 1 appearance, beautiful, blonde haired and the most gorgeous eyes you could see however they do seem strong despite their pretty appearance. Edie is handy with a sword whilst Cutter looks skilled with a bow and arrow.

"Hi" I turn to see the girl from 4, who looks to be the same age as me, smiling "I'm Miranda, your Enorborio right?"

"Enobaria" I correct her

"Right" she says as if she could care less "So are you going to start training? I'm going to go off to the axe section" I wonder why she is telling me all this "I love axes, throwing axes, hatchets, tomahawks. Love them!"

Now I see what she's doing, she's trying to see if I'm going to be a threat at the cornucopia. After all their may only be one axe and I don't doubt she will fight for it. I laugh, scoffing at her, before turning to the throwing knives section.

Perhaps I should've practised throwing my knives before I volunteered. I have become slightly shabby and I need to make a good impression on both the gamemakers and my fellow careers. After all training sessions are soon and if I get a low score that could mean the difference between life and death.

But I will do my District proud. These games are mine.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so weird but I did want to put something out there. I hope you enjoyed it and want more. Please review :)**


	3. Getting to loathe you

Mafalda has become increasingly annoying since we arrived at the Capitol. Pestering for me to go to training as early as possible and commanding me to stand straight as I attempt to throw a knife.

I guessed today would be a good time to get to know my team mates. Not just weaponry but how they'll respond with the Capitol and if they're going to get sponsors, of course the pair from 1 will be a shoe in for that so maybe it's best to get on their good side.

The girl, Edie, is already popular with the Capitol, yesterday after training I remember Mafalda commenting on how her grandfather was a popular winner from a previous game. Her partner , Cutter, although not having a victor relative is also proven to be liked by the Capitol, no doubt to the fact that he is naturally beautiful.

"Checking out the competition Baria?" Jason laughs at me whilst I look Cutter up and down "Or are you just checking out our District 1 friend over there" I grit my teeth but blush slightly "Wow Baria, your cheeks are as red as blood, do you find him attractive at all" he teases

I push him away "I told you not to call me Baria! And of course I find him attractive" I joke back to him "If I had a soul I'd say he's the most perfect creature in all of Panem"

"Hmm pass me the doggy bag" Jason groans to which I laugh "What about the other two?" we both turn to the pair from 4.

Miranda and I had already gotten off to a bad start when she interrogated me to see if I'm a threat. Currently she's giving death glares to the girl from 7 whom will naturally want to get an axe at the cornucopia. The girl from 7 also seems dangerous but I don't she'll want to be a career, I wouldn't get on with her anyway, her attitude seems to moody and dark; clearly we would clash.

The boy, Rod, is much easier to get on with and less conflicting, he too seems to hate his own District partner already making me drawn to him. Plus his skills with a spear (which I don't doubt he earned from using his trident) make him a valuable ally.

"I don't make much of the girl" Jason murmurs as if he was reading my thoughts "The boy however, well he seems ok" I nod my head in a simple agreement "What you thinking about doing for the gamemakers?"

I shake the katana in my hand slightly and raise my eyebrows, he gives of a slight noise which allows me to know that he understands.

"What about you?" I ask braking my silence to which he points to the small scythes, I heard the pair from 11 calling them sickles however and I guess they would know being farmers.

Speaking of the pair from 11 they also seem to be pretty dangerous. I know both of them were reaped but they show no fear of this, even at their own reaping their face didn't flinch. Moth of them have dark brown skin, the boys seems rougher and more worn out then the females, saying this though the girl does seem more violent.

None of the other tributes make too many great impressions except for the small 12 year old girl from 6 with light brown hair and pale skin. None of the other tributes however make great impressions on me; they don't seem too big of a threat to me.

"As you of course will know" Lyme begins "Tomorrow you have private sessions with the gamemakers"

Everything Lyme says is so pointless; it's as if she doesn't know we've already been prepped for this since we were born. I decide to play it safe and stick to my katana and throwing knives, if I used the archery set (a weapon I have always been useless with) then my points may be deducted. I'd much rather only show the skills I know I can't fail at.

All 24 of us are lined up just outside the private sessions except for Edie who is in there right now. Soon my own name is called and I walk into the room filled with the gamemakers, I give them one glance before looking away and walking towards my weapons. There's not much to say about my session though, I used my katana, chucked a few knives, and showed my agility then left, it's as simple as that.

Once Jason has done his session and we've eaten our dinner we wait for the announcement of our scores. Cutter earns himself a 9 whilst Edie gets a 10 then Jason's face appears on the screen.

"Jason Styx" Lucillo Darium ,the current interviewer for the tributes and announcer of scores, dramatically says "A score of 10"

Mafalda and both mine and Jason's stylists burst into a loud group of cheers whilst Brutus and Lyme merely clap, Jason pumps his fist into the air and another small snort escapes me.

"Enobaria Ryker, a score of 9" I roll my eyes, maybe I shouldn't have played it safe, still all our stylists cheer and clap for me.

Rod also gets a 10 whilst Miranda earns an 8. Every other training score doesn't prove too impressive except for the girl from 7 who gets an impressive 8 and the pair from 11 who both surprise me with the boy also getting an 8 and the girl a 9. Immediately after the television is turned off I am whisked off by my stylist to get ready for the interview.

My stylist , as I can clearly tell by my outfit, has finally turned away from my sex appeal and has gone for full out vicious. I'm in a long black dress with slight ripples of red running down it which when I move mimics blood flowing around me. Jason is dressed in a grey suit which mimics stone.

"Petalia said that suits are supposed to be sexy this season" Jason informs me, Petalia I assume is his stylist "You look nice"

"Thanks" I smile back "I'm positively deadly"

Edie is up first and of course she follows the typical District 1 interview of being perky and fun in her golden dress and heavily done pink make up. She flirts a little with the audience and makes both males and females swoon for her as is expected from District 1 tributes. Cutter has a similar effect on the audience being able to flirt with them and also Lucillo surprisingly.

"Our next tribute is known to be handy with a katana sword and for her stylists amazing outfits, here's a tribute you can really sink your teeth into…ENOBARIA RYKER!"

I join Lucillo on the stage smiling only slightly at the audience. He sits me down next to him and pats my leg making me feel uncomfortable. I notice two large pictures at each side of the stage of me and Jason, the ones they used when revealing our scores and then an even larger picture of our District logo directly behind me.

"So Enobaria, we've all seen you volunteer and we know your impressive training score, but what makes you think you can win?"

"Well Lucillo" I start "I don't think I can win" the audience gasps in shock and Lucillo looks around confused before I finish my sentence "I know I will win"

The audience laughs with me and I grin feeling a little more comfy where I am. Lucillo looks me in the eyes deeply as if trying to penetrate my mind "How are you getting on with your fellow tributes, more specifically your tribute partner Jason?"

"I've known Jason since I was young" I reply "I know I can trust him and we'll be great allies. He's been a close friend of mine."

"What if you can't trust him?" Lucillo asks to which I smirk

"Then he better watch his back before someone throws a knife into it" the audience laughs again "But no in all seriousness I know I can trust him."

"That's lovely" Lucillo smiles before my buzzer goes off "Ladies and gentlemen, ENOBARIA RYKER!"

I smile one last time before leaving the stage at which point Lucillo has already introduced Jason.

"Now Jason" Lucillo asks "You're strong, good with weaponry and agile, is there anything your scared about in the arena?"

"You've met my partner haven't you?" Jason replies to which the audience and Lucillo laugh. He carries on the humorous angle for his entire interview before he is forced to be taken off. I don't get a chance to congratulate his great interview as I am whisked away to get out of my dress.

As my stylist strips me down I think about the upcoming day, how tomorrow I have to begin killing 23 other people, how possibly me or Jason will die tomorrow before I kick that thought out of my head, Of course me and Jason won't die! We're careers, we've trained for this since we could walk! This is our moment of victory, this is our time to be in the spotlight,

This is our destiny!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. Please review.**


End file.
